


All in a day's work

by Nollids



Series: Avengers assignment [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Gen, More characters to be added, No romantic pairings until later., Relationships are Student/Teacher., post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye leaves SHIELD after what happens in Puerto Rico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Prelude

Inhuman. Dangerous. Monster. These were the only words that were passing through her mind after May and Simmons left. Fitz was helping her clean up the glass. It was then she knew what she had to do. 

As he got all the glass into the dust pan she took it from him and hit him with the lamp. He sprawled out onto the ground unconscious. She brought his body up onto the bed. 

She left the quarantine area and went to her room. She packed as fast as possible, including an over with 5 extra clips. And she left a note on her bed for when they came looking. As she reached the front door a siren started blaring. 

"That was quicker than I thought." She said to herself as she walked out the door. "They're better off without me."


	2. 4 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little catching up so I don't have to explain in story. It will take away from the flo. After Skye left "Real SHIELD" no longer was in such a rush to attack Coulson's team because they weren't worried about them having an enhanced agent. There time table wasn't moved up so Bobbi was able to use this extra time to convince the council to work with Coulson. The Council is comprised of Bobbi, Gonzales, Weaver, Oliver, and Colderon with Coulson as director and due to the fact she was no longer Skye's SO, May stepped up as deputy director full time. Skye wasn't there so "Half Dirty Dozen" never happened so Age of Ultron never happened.

She didn't know who he was. But Skye knew he was following her. For two months now she hasn't been able to sense the heartbeat. She just assumed it was a male, their heartbeats tend to be stronger. 

She hasn't been able to stay away from whoever the hell he was. And to be honest it was starting to scare her. Even SHIELD hadn't been able to find her until she wanted to be found, and that was before HYDRAgate. Whoever this is, he's clearly very dangerous. 

After about two weeks, Skye realized she can sense heartbeats. She was eventually able to block out the heartbeats she didn't recognize. But if see did recognize them she couldn't block them out no matter how hard she tried. This was the closest Skye had gotten to control. 

May and Bobbi had gotten close once and this saved her. Not that she was in any danger from the two of them, but still. 

It had been four months since she had left SHIELD. Coulson. May. Simmons. Fitz. Bobbi. Even Hunter and Mac. The first four are all probably blaming themselves. And if Skye was being completely honest Jemma did have a big part in her leaving. Not that she'd ever admit it. 

This particular night, June 4th, she was on a random street in NYC. Skye figured that in public setting she would be less likely to be forced into a confrontation. But then there it was. The mans heartbeat. Again. 

She ducked into the nearest bar. And as she did the heartbeat disappeared again. She looked around the bar,  
MacLaren’s, and sat down at the bar ordering a vodka. Alcohol has been the only thing that even somewhat tempers her powers. So she's become an alcoholic more or less. 

As she was nursing her third vodka when she recognize another heartbeat. Once she realized that, she attempted to figure out who it was and how she knew them. She focused more on the heartbeat and realized there were four others with them. And then she walked in. And then she knew she was screwed. There were 2,500 bars in New York City and they had to chose this one?

In walked Maria Hill. Followed by Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner


	3. MacLaren's Pub

"Of course" Skye thought to herself. They then sat in a booth about 8 feet behind her in the practically empty bar. 

"Literally there are like 9 people in here including me! Ok. Don't panic. It'll just alert them." She said to herself. 

She stuck her hand in her bag and got a grip on the ICER. Considering how close she was, she could see the reflection of the numerous Avengers in her glass. 

Skye had been monitoring SHIELD's communications. They had looked for her for nine days. That's when Coulson put in the call to Maria Hill. He didn't go into specifics so she didn't know about her abilities. Whether or not she alerted the rest of the Avengers was a different story. 

Obviously this was a regular hang out for them, as a bar tender walked up to them and gave Maria, the Widow, and the Falcon their drinks. She took a deep breath and prepared to leave. 

Just as she prepared to stand up a ring broke the silence and she stayed still. It was Maria's

"What Tony?" She began clearly annoyed. "Yeah, we just sat down.... Why? So you can draw attention to us? No we want some peace.... Pepper? Uhhhh....Fine. Fine! I'll be right there." She got up and stormed out. 

As Skye watched her walk out. This was a mistake. She let her guard down. The Widow walked up on her right. Skye knew it was deliberate because there was at least 7 other feet of bar for her to use. Skye tensed up her grip on the ICER and started to pull it out of her bag very slowly. 

The Widow ordered then looked her way. She grinned the widest grin she had seen outside Simmons. "You're new." She said. "What brings you in here?"

"The alcohol" she replied curtly. 

That got an eyebrow raise from... what was her real name again. Ramazanov? Romanoff! That's what it was. 

"That's it?"

It was probably the alcohol talking. Or maybe it was her lack of social interaction in the last few months but her reply was "You know it's really none of your business. So please go the hell away."

A flash of annoyance went through Romanoff's face. Then came a look of amusement. That's when Skye realized she screwed up and let her guard down. Again. 

A hand shot from the left of her and grabbed the ICER. A second hand shot out and grabbed her hand. She turned and saw Captain America holding her ICER. 

"What is this? I've never seen a gun like this before."

"It's called a Night-Night Gun. I know stupid name." Romanoff cut Skye off. "It's also a SHIELD model."

"SHIELD?"

"Yes, SHIELD." Skye said exasperated. 

Romanoff's face softened. She looked Skye up and down realizing her bedraggled appearance. 

"How long have you been running?" She said in a voice that tried to keep pity out of it. Skye recognized it from the years in foster care. 

"Four months. I have been trying to move every day"

"Who the hell have you been running from." 

Skye took a deep breath. This was going to suck. "SHIELD."

Both Romanoff and Rogers looked confused. Skye sighed again 

"You don't think that Fury was going to roll over, do you? That all those Agents who were truly loyal were going to just roll over? We restarted it from scratch."

Romanoff crossed her arms over her chest. "And just who is this 'we'"

"A director appointed by Fury himself. And before you ask, no I will not tell you his name. He plans on Introducing himself as soon as SHIELD is fully up and running." As she said this she got a glare from Romanoff . "You know, you aren't as scary as everyone made you out to be. I know I didn't go to the academy to hear all the stories but they must've taken a life of their own their. "

This made Romanoff give a genuine chuckle. "You're a SHIELD agent but you didn't go to the academy?"

"I was more of a consultant before it fell. They started training me on the bus and I had a badge for literally a day before you two brought it down in flames. " Skye did not plan on sharing that much information. She still blamed the 3 vodkas. 

"What's with the Nights-Night Gun?" Cap said finally speaking up, "Night-Night Gun?" Looking at Romanoff for confirmation which she gave. 

"Maria Hill knows me. The director contacted her to keep an eye out for me. SHIELD has been looking for me, although they've probably given up by now."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. But another agent is dead. It was my fault." She looked at Cap, "Gabe Jones' grandson." She saw the look of shock in Cap's eyes. 

"They're better off without me" she finished bitterly. 

"How'd it happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Rogers asked, "Where are you staying?"

"In a SUV down the block. Like I said no where for to long."

Then the Rogers and Romanoff looked each other in the eye and had a psych conversation that May and Coulson had all the time. 

"Funny" Skye thought to herself. "I always heard that Widow and Hawkeye were the close pair."

What ever they were discussing... They were finished because Romanoff finally said in a exasperated voice "Fine! Come on, kid!" As Rogers looked at Falcon and Banner and nodded his head towards the door, causing them to givevery confused looks. 

"What?"

"Did I stutter? We're leaving." Before Skye could ask, "We're bringing you to Avengers tower!"

"What? Why? You don't even know me? Hell, you don't even know my name!"

"Ok..." Rogers said "What's your name?"

After a moments hesitation she said "Daisy. Daisy Zabo." She said sticking out her hand for Romanoff to shake


	4. Story Time

As they walked to the car, it was very obvious that Skye was intoxicated. She was stumbling so bad that eventually Rogers just grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Natasha grabbed the keys and jumped into the drivers seat and had Rogers throw in in the passenger seat. 

"I don't get it Miss Romanoff" Skye said slighty slurring her words "You don't even know me. I could be a HYDRA mole. Or a Serial killer."

Natasha produced a water bottle. "First Drink up. Second, it's Nat or Natasha. Third you were obviously a SHIELD agent at one point, so there's that. Plus Maria supposedly knows you. If she doesn't or thinks you're untrustworthy we'll just throw you off the tower!" Said said the last part with a little to much joy in her voice to make Skye comfortable. 

"Soooo... Daisy is it?" Dr. Banner said breaking the awkward silence, "How do you know Maria Hill."

"She helped my team save my life." Skye said and left it at that. 

Once they got to the tower Skye was starting to sober up some. Now she only needed to lean on Roman-- Nat. After the elevator got to the top floor the doors opened to Maria Hill, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark. 

It took Maria a second before she recognized her "Skye?"

"No. Actually it's Daisy!" She said still a little drunk. "Daisy Zabo!"

Maria looked at her confused. Just as she was about to say something, Steve cut her off. "Maria. You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you not tell us that you were working for SHIELD?"

She looked visibly annoyed. Gave Skye a dirty look. And said " I'm not working for SHIELD. I still have friends in the organization. They asked me not to say anything until they could and I'm not apologizing. Now if you excuse me I have a call to make." She turned around and started walking. 

Skye said louder then she intended "Please don't! I know he called you. Please don't tell him where I'm at."

Maria regarded her comment and then looked at her watch. "It's late now. I'll wait until you're sober at least. But don't get your hopes up." As she walked away. 

"Why'd she call you call you, Skye?" Clint asked. 

"Long story short, I was an orphan who just met her parents. I chose and went by Skye for the longest time. Then a few months ago I met..." She paused. "I found out Daisy Zabo is my birth name."

Clint gave her a weird look that she didn't recognize. 

"Well...." Tony clapped his hands "On that note I'll show you to your room."

She followed him as he led her to her room. "Of course you'll only be allowed in common areas unsupervised. Living Room. Kitchen. I'd say bar but you seem to have had enough." He said that last part with a smirk. "But in all seriousness, if you do go to the bar don't touch the green stuff all the way to the left. Well you can you you want the Jolly Green Giant up your ass."

"Really, Tony?" Bruce said following him the entire time. Realizing that he was following the entire time. 

He walked up to Tony and said something along the lines of "I'm going to be in the lab."

"And here we are." He said "I'll see if Romanoff has anything you can wear. You two look around the same size"

"Ok." She said. As soon as he was gone Skye left the room. It took her a while but she finally found the door to the lab and knocked. 

Bruce was surprised and looked around. He saw her at the door and gave her a puzzled look. Finally he gave in a waved her in. 

"Hey" she said. "Mind the company?"

His eye narrowed trying to figure out what her angle was. "What are you into science??" He asked genuinely curious. 

"What? Me? No. One of my best friends is a Biochemist and the other is an Engineer. I'm used to hanging out in a lab." She said. 

"FitzSimmons?"

"Fitz AND Simmons. Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You said engineering and biochem. Not too many partnerships like that."

"Who said they were partners?"

"Both of your best friends happen to be scientists. Sounds like you came into the mix later on." She opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it. "Plus you were SHIELD not hard to put two and two together."

She said "You're like their scientific hero."

"I bet. Simmons applied for an internship on the project..." He paused for a moment "That created the other guy."

"Really?" Skye asked "And she didn't get it?"

"Well she was only 17 when we started. She was way too young. Plus when she found out what we we doi-- attempting she withdrew her application."

"Attempting"

He sighed "We were trying to recreate the super soldier serum."

He saw her lack of reaction. "Wow. Most people have more of a reaction to that."

"Everyone makes mistakes. God knows I have."

"Don't let Thor hear you say that" Bruce said cutting her off, and causing a chuckle. 

"But mistakes are mistakes. They don't define you."

"And after that after school special," Bruce said "Time to get back to work."

"It kinda late" she said. 

To her surprise acknowledge what she said but he responded with "We've met before you know"

"What?"

"2006, Odessa Texas."

Skye stayed silent for a few minutes trying to figure out how the hell she knew him from then. She was living in Odessa in 2006. She was 17 and just dropped out of high school. 

"Give up yet?" He asked. 

"Yes"

"It was when I was trying to get across the boarder. I hired you to make me a fake ID. I showed them to Fury a few years later. He wanted to find you. Personally I think he wanted to hire you. But of course you we couldn't find you."

She was surprised. She was trying to remember but couldn't for the life of her. 

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. I was trying to pass off as forgettable."

He continued his work and she did something that she hadn't been able to do in a long time. Play on the internet.  
It was a quarter until eleven when her impulsive side took over. 

"How do you control it?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. He stiffened and then turned. "I'm sorry that was way to personal of a question."

He looked her up and down. It made Skye very uncomfortable it was like her saw right into her soul. He seemed to figure out what he was going to say and said "Are you asking out of curiosity... Or advice?"

He saw the look on her face and said sympatheticly "Why don't you tell me about it?"


	5. News Update

The Playground, June 6th, 11:36 A.M.

"And you're absolutely sure Agent Morse?" Coulson began. He knew it was going to be a bad day when the council requested a meeting. And he was really nervous about what was being reported. 

The room was full, sort of. Coulson, May, Bobbi, Jemma, and Weaver were all in the room listening to Bobbi's report. Gonzales, Calderon, and Oliver were teleconferencing in making it feel like it was much more crowded than it was. 

"Yes, Director." She said, "It's my professional opinion that Agent Simmons is ready to be out in the field solo."

"Agent Morse you've only been her SO for 3 1/2 months. Do you really think that Jem--" Weaver began before she stopped herself. She had to stop thinking of Jemma as the little girl she recruited to SHIELD all those years ago. She was an Agent and had an impressive resume in the field already. And that was before Bobbi became her SO. Hell that was before HYDRAgate. "Do you think that is enough time for Agent Simmons' to be adequately trained?"

"If this was a combat op I'd agree with you, she definitely isn't ready for that. But this is only a recovery mission. She's picked up everything I've thrown at extremely quickly. But to be honest, we geniuses usually do." She said with a smirk to be obvious she was joking. 

"If only you can pick up the concept of being humble." May said returning the smirk. Or the Melinda May version of what a smirk would be. 

"Either way Skye's a SHIELD agent, I don't believe that Agent Simmons is in much danger from her. But if it comes to it she can defend herself."

Calderon coughed. "Do we know if that's still true?"

"Excuse me?" Bobbi said. She knew exactly what he was asking but wanted clarification anyway. She never liked Calderon, and hated the idea of him on the board. 

"Do we know if she's still an Agent? The security tapes not only show her leaving of her own accord but it showed her attacking Agent Fitz as well to make her escape."

Before Bobbi or Coulson could say something, surprisingly Gonzales spoke up. "Skye was a good Agent, so I'm told. So if she wants to come back she is welcome. But even if she doesn't we have to put her on the Index. So either way we need to find her."

Coulson was shocked, "Wow Robert. I'm surprised that you feel that way."

He gave a half smirk that made Coulson and May both want to hit him in the face. "It doesn't hurt to have a friendly Enhanced on your side."

This got a dirty look from Coulson. Before he could respond Bobbi cut him off "And of course we all miss Skye and want her home" put a lot of emphasis on the last word. 

Suddenly the door to his office slammed open and Lady Sif walked in dressed in her leather armor. "Son of Coul! It has now been 4 fortnights and we are no closer to finding your Lady Skye."

Coulson sighed, "Lady Sif. We were actually just talking about that."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood? You have been keeping wool over my eyes! I have followed your decrees out of friendship between us and your friendship with Lord Thor. But Lady Skye is a danger to yourself and to every other inhabitant of Midgard. I must take her back. She has been far too long unsupervised."

"Honestly, we were just about to appoint Agent Simmons to this task." She looked at Jemma who nodded her head. Jemma and Fitz were the only two at SHIELD Sif truly trusted. 

After a moment she relented. "Fine. I have followed your lead up until now. I will continue." She narrowed her eyes "But be warned, if we find no progress within the next seven days I will investigate by myself." She walked out before anyone could say anything else. 

"Coulson." Gonzales began, "Don't you think that it should have been a council vote for Agent Simmons to go on this assignment?"

"No, I believe that it's definitely the directors duty." Coulson began, sensing an argument coming on. 

Before it could begin Weaver spoke up. "Actually I agree with the director. We don't give him enough discretion. He has more than proved that he can work without going through us for every choice he makes. If anything it slows down progress."

Bobbi and Oliver both seconded her opinion. 

"Yes." Gonzales began "But look what happened when the old council gave Fury plenty of Discre--"

Before he could continue there was pounding on the door. Fitz and Mac both stormed in before getting permission to enter. Hunter came in from the opposite direction. He realized Fitz and Mac had just walked looking as panicked as himself. 

"What the point of the door being closed if everyone just walks in all willy-nilly" Coulson said to no one in particular.

Finally Fitz started "Sir, there's something that you need to see. It's on the, uh it's on the um.... here." snatching the Tablet off Coulson's desk. He started tapping on the screen. On the screen for everyone in the office to see was a news report. On it it said. 

 

"Hulk Rampage Middle of NYC"

All that could be heard was Weaver saying "Dear God"

"That's not what the weird part is. Just watch...."

As they watch they all stared at the scene in horror. "Oh. My. God." 

No one even knew who said it. 

___________________________

Eleven hours earlier 

Before she began Bruce cut her off, "Actually, JARVIS?" He said looking at the ceiling. 

A yellow-orange man appeared in front of both of them. "Yes Doctor Banner?" He said in a British accent. 

Before Bruce could say anything Skye cut him off. "Woh! I knew about JARVIS being an AI, but I had no clue he was a damn Hologram!"

"Yes, Miss Skye. Mr. Stark upgraded my hardware approximately 16 days 19 hours 12 minutes and 27 seconds ago." He said 

"That is so coo-- Why'd you call me Skye?"

JARVIS looked confused, "I apologize," he began "Your SHIELD file lists that as your name. I apologize there was no surname listed."

"What! How did you get access to SHIELD's database? I designed that myself there's no way you could have found it, let alone hacked in!"

"Mr. Stark took the liberty of procuring your laptop. He was able to get in through there. He downloaded all files onto my data banks."

"JARVIS," Bruce said cutting her off. The room started to shake very slightly. He looked around and then at her. In a more tense voice he said "Prepare the playroom."

"Right away, Doctor." JARVIS said as he disappeared. 

"Playroom?" Skye asked curiosity calming her down. 

"Oh, you're in for a treat." He said leading her to the elevator. "Now tell me what happened."

As they walked Skye gave him the cliff notes. As they walked into the elevator she finished "And now I create earthquakes when I get nervous or angry or scared."

He looked at her for a few moments, smiled and said, "I think you came to the perfect person."

The elevator doors closed. He put his thumb right below all the floor buttons. JARVIS spoke up "Pass Code?"

Bruce spoke up. "June 13th, 2011"

"Confirmed. And will Miss Skye be creating a pass code as well?" JARVIS says as the elevator begins to distend. 

Bruce looked at her, "That depends," he began, "on how long she intends to stay." He said this last part as if he knows she was going to bolt in the morning. Before she is able to comment, he cuts her off. 

"Skye, don't lie. I know that look. I've had it enough times myself. I can tell you're planning on bolting as soon as everyones asleep. I saw on your face as soon as Maria walked away. I don't know who this Director is, but if he terrifies you this much--"

"It's not that!" She said quickly cutting him off, "It's...he's the closest thing I've ever had to family, they all are. I just don't want them to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"A monster. Inhuman."

"Trust me you're not a monster." He said, "Do you want to know what that date was? It was the day the Hulk and I came to an agreement. The day I realized that difference can be just as good as it is bad. We aren't going to kick you out because of this. We understand. Personally . And I have a feeling SHIELD wouldn't have either. When you think that way, you'll never get a hold on this. It's only when he and I worked together instead of playing tug of war was I able to live with this."

There was a ding, and the doors opened. A room the size of high school gym with walls that looked like the walls of the cage on the bus. Skye assumed it was vibranium was on the other side. Bruce walked about 8 feet out turned around opened his arms and started walking backwards. 

"JARVIS, render environment 18."

"Yes, Doctor."

Suddenly numerous holes in the walls opened. Black liquid poured out and flowed to specific spots on the ground. The liquid stopped and started foaming up. Within minutes there was a black harden foam suburban neighborhood sitting in front of him. Skye just stood there in shock and Bruce smiled a very warm smile. 

"Welcome to the playroom, Skye.


	6. Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was supposed to be about Skye. Then I added the part about Bobbi becoming Jemma's SO. They're my favorite characters on the show so I'm going to be splitting focus between the two stories. But Skye will still be the main story line.

2 1/2 months ago. 

Jemma sat in the passenger seat of the van across the street. It had been weeks since Coulson had declared Skye's case inactive. A whole nine days after she went missing. 7 days after Fitz finally fessed up about changing the results on Skye'A tests. After that he made it no secret that he blamed Jemma for Skye running. 

"They're here" Bobbi said, "Hunter, you wait here."

"What? Why me?" He asked clearly annoyed. Although Jemma couldn't tell if it was because he was the one who was stuck behind or because Bobbi was telling him what to do. "If you're playing Detective, wouldn't it make more sense for me to go with you instead of Simmons? She looks like she belongs on Disney channel!"

"Hey! I look perfectly reasonable for someone my age." She said. 

"And besides," Bobbi said, "Jemma's still training. Do you really want her as your back up?"

He started grumbling. Jemma tried to not take offense to that. Even though she had only been training for a month, she had been picking things up rather quickly. 

"Let's go."

Skye's case had become inactive not thrown away. So if a hint of her had come up Director Coulson allowed them to investigate. 

Approximately 21 hours ago Howard and Maddison Brody, had called in a police report about two menacing people. They saw the male all the time just staring at their house. Occasionally an Asian woman would be there but that was rare. They were always gone by the time the police showed up. It was a stretch, but Jemma knew that the Brody's were the only family that Skye even thought of getting adopted by. So here they were. 

Bobbi knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. She looked to be in her late 50's or early 60's. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Ma'am," Bobbi said in a slight Texas accent she pulled out an FBI ID and Jemma did the same. "I'm Agent Palicki and this is Agent Henstridge. Can we come in?"

"Yes! Of course!" She said. After the obligatory offer for anything to drink and for them to sit down, they got started. 

"Ma'am" Bobbi said in the fake Texas accent. "We've heard you got a problem with menacing. We believe it has to do with our case."

"Oh! Yes!" She said fumbling with her phone she took it out and showed it to her."this is him!"

On the screen a blond man around Jemma's age who looked as though he just rolled out of bed was standing across the street. Jemma asked "And do you have a picture of the woman?"

A disappointed look flashed over her face. "No I'm sorry."

"I'm going to show you a picture," Bobbi said taking a picture of Skye out of her jacket pocket. "Is this her?"

Maddison took the picture and stared at it for about two minutes. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!"

"Is that her?" Simmons asked not even trying to mask the hope in her voice. 

"No! This is Mary!"

"Excuse me?"

"This is Mary. Mary Sue Poots!" Both agents tried to hold in a snicker at Skye expense. They both knew Skye had changed her name. Now they understood why. "She was an old Foster child of mine. The only one we ever thought of adopting."

Before Jemma could help herself She said "Thought of adopting?" Skye had told her this story. How they had sent her back after she had called Maddison "Mom". 

"Yes as soon as we, that is my husband and I, filed the papers social services took her back. We were never given a reason. We were heartbroken. We stopped fostering after that." She put her hand to the picture and then her eyes widened "She's not in trouble is she?"

"What! No, he friends haven't been in contact with her in a few days. We just need to find her. Thank you so much for your time." Bobbi said as she walked out the door. 

After Bobbi walked out the door, Maddison called out. "Agent Henstridge?" Jemma turned around. "When you find her... Will you tell her we would very much like to see her. We looked for her but could never find her."

Jemma gave her a sad smile. "Of course Mrs. Brody."


	7. The playroom

June 6th 0:53

"Wow" was all Skye was able to say. 

"500 square feet of vibranium. The foam you see liquefies once it is destroyed and its reusable. It can copy the properties of any known element. We have Thor to thank for that. It has 616 different renderable environments to work in."

"Did you say 6-1-6?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." She said as she smirked. It was nice to see him in this way. Science was his natural element. It gave him more confidence. 

"Anyway, I come down here once a day so Hulk can stretch his legs. No one has access down here. Not even Tony has access down here."

"You don't let him?"

"He says he has no need for it and he respects my privacy. So he designed it so only I could get in. He may have no need for this, but you on the other hand..."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "What's with you Avengers and your ridiculous amount of trust?"

"Have you met Captain America? He tends to rub off on you." He said taking off his glasses. "Now is it just earthquakes? Or more? I can't help you if you don't tell me everything."

"And I can.. It isn't hearing... Sensing! I can sense heartbeats. That's how I knew you guys were coming in the bar. Captain America's heartbeat is about twice as strong as everyone else's. Yours is surprisingly weaker."

He closed his eyes after about a minute he said, "What's my heartbeat now?"

She waited a few seconds and then said "No change."

He raised an eyebrow. He then walked over to the door. There was a panel next that he opened. "Close your eyes."

As she complied she hear him rummaging around in the panel. Finally she hear an "A-ha!" Then a "ding!"

All of a sudden she was on the ground nauseous. She start retching but lucky there wasn't any thing in her stomach to come up. "Sto-- to-- ppp" she managed to get out. It stopped and Bruce walked u to her and crouched in front of her. 

"I'm apologize." He said genuinely concerned. "I didn't think it would have that effect on you."

"What the hell was that thing?"

"A tuning fork." She looked up at him and he showed it to her. "Here's the thing Skye, you aren't sensing heart beats or causing earthquakes. You're sensing and manipulating vibrations. Just now I lowered my heartbeat to eight beats a minute."

After she gave him a look, "I researched a lot of ways to stop from turning." He said with a shrug. "It was lowered to an extreme level yet you didn't hear a difference. That's because it's not a heartbeat you were sensing. It was the natural vibrations that organs have."

"People can't work with Jackhammers for to long for this reason. It'll throw off the natural vibration and shut down your organs." He tapped on the panel until numerous different statues that looked like black glass formed."

"Ok" he says "Let's get to work."

________________________  
10 hours later they were still in the playground. They had been working relentlessly for the past few hours. Bruce had taught her numerous relaxation exercises much more complex than the ones that May showed her. 

She was finally able to stop the quaking by pure will. No alcohol this time. Once she did she got a smile from him that she felt only once she got a "good work" from May. 

After that was done he took that tuning fork and rang it. It made her want to throw up again. 

"P-p-p-please st-st-stop!"

"No."

"What-at?"

He stopped the fork. He came up to her again. "Look trust me when I say this is hurting me more than it is you to see you like this. But it's time for you to learn for yourself. You'll never be able to control it if you can't control it in stressful situations." He walked back to where he was standing. "Now let's go again."

It took eight attempts but Skye was finally able to slow it down. She was curled up on the floor and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Bruce handed her a water bottle from the fridge. She asked him "Is there anything this place doesn't have?"

He smiled. "Drink." When she didn't he pushed it into her face. "That wasn't a request."

After she had downed 2/3 of the bottle they got back to work. Another six times and she was able to stop it completely. 

Currently Bruce was having her find the natural vibrations of the glass to shatter them. After her third one he finally said "OK, let's take a break." They both sat down near the door and talked about themselves for a little bit. She told him about her teammates without giving up too much sensitive information and he told her about the girl he left behind, Betty something. 

Suddenly his phone rang the ringtone was AC/DC. Bruce put it on speaker. Finally Tony spoke up. "Banner!" He said put emphasis on both syllables. "Where you at?"

"The playroom, Tony."

"Still? It's past eleven!"

"Really?" He said looking at the clock at his phone. 

"Yeah. Oh and Eye Candy left. Must've took off early. Ditched her clothes, clothes and laptop. This is some pretty good coding on here. Even I'm having some trouble with it. I guess I'm gonna help myself."

Bruce gave her a grin. "First" she began, "I have a name. Second, I didn't leave it. You took it out of my SUV!" But she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at his complainant.

"Bruce, you asshole. You couldn't have warrrr--" he paused as he realized something. "What the hell is she doing in the playroom?" Bruce looked up at her as if to ask if it was okay.

She sighed and lifted her hand in a "go ahead gesture". 

"Tony, I'm on my way up. I'll tell you everything. Make sure Maria hasn't called this director yet."

"Okkkkkk... She has yet, but she wants to talk to her. ASAP. " He said "Does she plan on attending the party tonight?"

"Still on speaker, and I don't think so."

"Whatever. If you change you mind I can contact Pepper to get you something to wear. Because you really don't have any party clothes."

"You went through my clothes too? Like my underwear and stuff?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're young enough to be my daughter. I think? How old are you again?"

"Oh please, Stark." Another voice Skye recognized as Natasha said, "Like that's stopped you before."

"Thanks for that, Nat." A voice Skye thought was Pepper Potts. She wasn't sure because she had only hear it on TV. 

"Ok guys. I'm on my way up." Bruce said cutting them off. They heard a click and the phone went dead. 

As he walked into the elevator Skye said, "November 5, 2013."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my passcode. To get in here."

He smiled, "Does that mean you plan on staying?"

Skye gave him a small sarcastic smile. "Maybe occasionally."

"Ok then. What does the date mean? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Her mind flashed back to looking off the open cargo bay ramp at 30,000 feet. Finally she said, "It was the first time someone put my needs above their own."

He nodded than looked at his watch. "We've been working for 10 hours. Finish up and get out by 11:30. Please don't have me have Natasha drag you up to bed." He finished as the elevator doors closed.


	8. Downtown Battle

Realizing that it had been almost 15 minutes since Bruce left, Skye got up to leave. While he was a good teacher, Bruce was worse at mother henning than Jemma. 

She put in her code and JARVIS brought her up to the main floor. Suddenly a floor and a half below the main floor the elevator shut off. A low level red light turned on. 

"JARVIS?" No answer. "JARVIS!"

After another silence Skye opened both sets of elevator doors. She was able to squeeze through, which she was glad for. She had lost a lot of weight due to her lack of food as of late. 

Skye walked around this hall. She looked around, and saw numerous photos hanging on the wall. She didn't recognize some but there were a lot of Howling Commandos. And at the end of the hall there was a picture of Coulson. Skye smiled. 

She found the stairs and started walking up them. Suddenly she heard gun fire and she sprinted up then. Once she opened the door she saw quite a sight. Dozens of HYDRA agents lying on the floor. Many Iron drones were on the ground as well. 

Skye sprinted to the main area and what she saw was even worse. Tony, Steve, Maria, and Natasha were all on the ground a red mist surrounding their eyes. They looked as though they were going to be sick. Clint was standing in the middle of the room he had an arrow drawn on his bow and he was looking at... something. It was moving so fast Skye couldn't tell what it was. 

Then a girl a few years younger than Skye walked up behind Clint. The same red mist covered her fingers. Before she could get up to his head Clint turned and stabbed her in the forehead and her body started shaking before falling to the ground. 

Suddenly the blur hit Clint and he went flying into the wall an Skye heard a "POP". Skye picked up a rifle off the ground. The blur stopped in front of Clint and a white haired man stood over him. 

As he stood over Clint, Skye shot out both of the man's knees. He fell crying out in pain. She sprinted over to him. Just as she was going to put a bullet in his brain she looked into his eyes. In them, she saw the same look that Agent 33 had in her eyes in Puerto Rico. Instead she hit him with the butt of her rifle knocking him unconscious. 

"Mr. Barton are you OK?" Skye asked. 

He looked around and swore under his breath. "My shoulder is dislocated."

"I don't know how to relocate it!" Skye said wishing -not for the first time in the last 4 months- that Jemma was here. 

"Then we're screwed." He said. 

"It's ok. All the HYDRA agents are down."

He looked her in the eyes "It's not HYDRA I'm worried about" he said as they both heard a "Roar" in the background. "Thor is still a while out with no one to stop him"

Once she figured out what he was talking about she started to panic. Until she saw the Avengers Quinjet outside.Ffinally she said "Can you pilot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"With one hand?" She said trying to keep calm.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Come on then!" She said dragging him towards the jet. 

He looked at her for a second and followed suit. He started the jet and took off. 

"What the hell happened?" "The entire building's power went out. Then we were flooded with agents. We were fine until Bruce Hulked out. We looked over and realized they had two Enhanced. Nat, Tony and Cap tried to calm him down and it went downhill from there. "It wasn't their fault, Mr. Barton." "First it's Clint. Second, what the hell are you talking about? How is it not their fault?" "HYDRA has gotten very adept at brainwashing. I've seen a SHIELD agent they've done it to, same look was in her eyes as it was in that white haired dude. So it's not much of a stretch that the girl would be too." He looked at her scepticly. "I'm sure Mr. Bar-- Clint." 

They eventually found the Hulk in the middle of an intersection, red mist all around his eyes as well. No one seemed hurt but the ground around him was torn up and a few traffic lights were on the ground people were running away, abandoning their cars. 

The Quinjet hovered on the ground and Skye walked to the back. "Are there any guns on here?" She asked. 

"What?" He replied annoyed. Then he realized why she was asking. "No. He'll kill you."

"I don't plan on provoking him into a fight. I plan on talking him down."

"Yeah because we haven't tried that before."

"I'm really good at reading people?" She said more of a question than anything. 

"If that's the case, what the hell do you need a gun for?" 

"In case it doesn't work or someone else, like the local police provoke him. I'll distract him for enough time for Thor to show up."

"And if you can't?"

"I used to risk my life all the time for SHIELD, it's kinda my job to risk my life for others." She found two pistols in the second panel from the back. She tucked them into the waist band at the small of her back. 

He pondered what she said and surprisingly didn't try to convince her not to do it. "Ok." He said accepting her decision. 

"Here" he said throwing her a com to put in her ear. "I'll be your eyes in the sky... No pun intended. Now 3..2..."

The cargo door opened and she jumped the 8 feet to the ground; rolling once she hit the ground. The jet caught the Hulk's attention. He was looking directly at her grunting like a gorilla. He looked as though he wanted to charge her but was holding back dragging his foot back like a horse. 

She held both hands up in a gesture that said "I come in peace". "Br--" she started, but she cut herself off. Bruce had made it very clear that he and the Hulk were two separate entities. It would make sense the Hulk would feel the same. She began again. "Hulk!" She called out as loud as she could without her voice wavering. "Hey! Hulk! It's Skye, remember me?"

All she got was a grunt in return. She continued "We know you Hulk. Everyone knows the Hulk is a hero! What you did in Harlem showed that. All the work you've done with the Avengers has showed that." 

She was trying to channel her inner Coulson. He was good at influencing people. He said once that she was good at reading people. She hoped he was right and tried to mix the two together. 

"This isn't you Hulk! You're scaring people! Just come with Hawkeye and me. No one was hur--"

Just as it looked like she was getting to him, she was cut off as two police cars pulled up. They were twice as close as her. Both sets of officers jumped out, pointing their guns at him. One of them had a shot gun

"Get down on the ground now!" One officer commanded. In response the Hulk faced them then roared so loud their hats came off. At least two dropped their guns in fear and Skye couldn't blame them. 

"Dammit!" She cursed as she pulled a gun from her back. She fired two bullets to the face. It distracted him from the police. But unfortunately she didn't have anything to distract him from her. She immediately turned and started sprinting in the opposite direction. "Come get me you big oaf!" She called over her shoulder. 

He planted his feet and roared again. She fired 3 bullets at his face once again. As she turned around, she saw a news helicopter in the air above the Hulk. This second round of bullets got his attention and he started running after her. 

"Mr. Barton... Clint! I need the fastest route to the river! I'm gonna lead him to the most unpopulated area!"

"Take this right.... NOW!" As she did the Hulk flew past her. She he climbed on to cars and started bouncing off all of them trying to get to the river. 

"Duck now!" Clint said as she did the Hulk flew overhead. He stood up looking around for her. She called out then started charging at him as he started to turn around. Once he was completely turned he tried to grab her. At the last minute she did a baseball slide underneath him firing 3 more shots. One of these went up his nose. As soon as she was behind him she started sprinting again. Then she started limping. Her knee was scrapped all to hell from the slide and was gushing blood.

He grabbed his face yelling again. He jumped again. This time no warning from Clint could help her as he landed 5 feet away from her. She went flying to the right into the side of a car an bounced off. At least one of her ribs on her right side were broke, but she was pretty sure there were more. 

The Hulk walked up until he was standing right over and she was feeling around for her gun. Once she got it she pointed at him. He knocked it out of her hand as if it was nothing. "Hulk, please. This isn't you. You aren't a monster!"

"Hulk...." He said lifting both hands over his head. She kept her hand up in a futile attempt to protect herself. "Sma---"

As his arms came down her life flashed before her eyes. Every bad thing that had ever happened to her were center stage. She heard something that she heard much to often in her childhood. 

"I guess it just wasn't a good fit."

Suddenly a wave of pressure came from her hand. It hit the Hulk in the face causing him to stubble backwards and fall on his butt. 

She didn't waste a second. She got back up and started running. She was vaguely aware of Clint saying something but it was pretty much white noise. Then she heard very heavy footsteps coming up behind her. 

She figured it worked one time so she thought back to her second worst foster home from when she was 11. The man was a drunk and the woman was almost as bad. One particular night. The man got drunk and beat the hell out of the woman. When Skye tried to make sure she was Ok, the woman took her frustrations out on Skye. But the beating wasn't the worst. It was what the woman said afterwards. 

"You're nothing but a foster kid! No one will ever love you!"

She turned around and released another wave of energy lifting him off he feet and backwards a few feet. 

"Skye!" She finally heard Clint say, "wha--"

She was already sprinting again. "Tell me if he gets too close!"

So they played this game for a few city blocks. He'd get close, Clint would warn her, she keep him back with a memory of childhood. This went on a few blocks until the Hulk had enough. This time when she turned around, he had braced himself so not to get blown back. 

After this he came charging at her. She used quick thinking and stepped up on the hood of a car as soon as he was in range. From there she jumped up off the car and Superman punched him in the face with a pulse coming from her hand throwing him off balance. . She then took up a boxing stance. 

As he stumbled punched him with her pulse numerous times over. He then tripped over a car. 

She felt lucky. What ever that girl had done to the Hulk, it was clearly effecting his fighting. He was laying on the ground when she climbed onto his chest. She finally let go of everything she had been holding in for the last few months. Garrett. Tripp. HYDRA. Centipede. Miles. Raina. Quinn. The 2bullets in the gut. Whitehall. Her father. With each thought was another pulse/punch it his face. 

Finally on her last pulse he clapped his hands together. His shock wave and her pulse connected sending her straight in the air. Like a cartoon level of height. Over the top of the bridge that was about half a mile away. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her and she flew into the Quinjet through the open cargo door slamming into the ceiling of the jet. 

"Skye!" Clint said worry in his voice, "Are you alright?"

She most certainly was not alright. Her left arm was bent at a weird angle At her forearm. Nor could she maneuver her left leg under her hip at all. 

"Get us over the water." She said through clenched teeth. 

"Are you serious?" He said in a what she mistook for an annoyed voice. But bringing up all these old memories, and the fact that she had been by herself for months made her unable to recognize what it was. Concern. 

Then the Hulk jumped towards the jet. "Just do it!" She screamed mostly out of fear. After they were over the water she jumped out of the jet. Once they were about ten feet apart she thought of what she had been holding back. Ward. 

"Maybe I'll just take what I want. "

The biggest pressure she had ever felt built up in her chest and then was released. It hit him and launched him into the East river. Unfortunately it launched he backwards as well. She flew up and started falling inside of the Queensboro bridge. 

"Skye! Skye! I can't get toooooo yooooouuuu--" Clint said his voice fading as if she was underwater. 

She was falling and then she just stopped but was still in the air. The last thing she remembered was the smell of leather and aluminum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scarlet Witch was brain washed causing her powers to go wanky. There was a much stronger reaction to Bruce but almost no lasting reaction to the others as you will see in later chapters.


	9. New.... Teammates?

3:06PM June 6th

She woke up to fuzz and confusion. All there was, was a blackness and purplish pink lights floating on the edge of her vision. There was something firm on her left arm. She felt people around her walking, but no one was talking. She suddenly remembered what had happened. 

Then she heard what she assumed was a news broadcast to her left. 

"And now a statement from the Avengers spokeswoman Maria Hill."

There was a pause some tapping on a microphone and then Maria began. 

"At approximately 11:18 AM this morning a HYDRA unit attacked Avengers tower. With the unit were two Enhanced humans, Wanda and Pierto Maxamoff. He was granted super speed and she is able to manipulate the minds of others and also has Telekinetic abilities. What you saw today was a result of her abilities. The Maria Stark foundation has already begun repairs to the damages caused. I will now be fielding a few questions." 

There was a ton of babbling and then she said "Yes, you sir."

"Yes, will the Jack Lee Foundation event still be happening?"

"I far as I'm aware. Most of the guests have already bought their tickets and most of the catering and staff have been payed already."

"Do you really feel that's appropriate?"

"Well I don't know. That's really not up to me to decide. But whatever Mr. Stark decides, he tends to know what he's doing."

"Yes?" She said. 

"Where were the other Avengers during all of this? Why didn't they stop the Hulk."

After this Skye's vision started to come back. 

"Well..." Maria said not even bothering to mask her annoyance. "The Maxamoff effected all of the Avengers. The Hulk just took it worse than the others. His location is currently unknown."

"And what of the Maxamoffs? Sourses say General Talbot took in 17 Hydra Agents. We're the Maxamoffs among them?" 

"No, they managed to escape while we were trying to contain the situation. OK final question... you!"

"Who was this girl who fought the Hulk? Sources say she arrived to the fight in the Avengers jet. Then Thor was spotted bringing her to Avengers tower afterwards."

"All I'm currently permitted to tell you currently is that she was a former SHIELD agent visiting the tower when it happened."

"You said currently. When CAN you tell us?"

"Not until she wakes up at the very least. Once she wakes up she can decide what she wants the public to know. That's all the time I can give right now, thank you very much. "

Skye was extremely grateful that was all she revealed. Not that the little information she revealed wouldn't be obvious to Coulson and the others. If they didn't already see her face on TV. But it might keep her out of the public eye for the time being. 

Her vision was about 90 percent back when she saw an Asian woman standing over her. They were faster than she expected. "May?"

"No, Skye my name is Doctor Helen Cho. I've treated your injuries, which were quite extensive. 3 broken ribs, 2 more bruised, you ulna was broken in two places and your radius was broken once. You left hip was dislocated and you have a concussion. Plus I you needed 6 stitched in the cut on your knee. You were quite lucky."

"You call that lucky?"

She looked around the room. The Doctor, Nat, Tony, Steve and who Skye guessed was Thor were all in the room. Skye tried to sit up. And then cried out in pain as she tried putting weight on her left arm. 

"Don't put try to sit up dumbass!"

"Romanoff. Has anyone told you that you should be a nurse with a bedside manner like that?"

"Ha-ha Tony."

Skye groaned, "Where's Bruce?" Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out who should tell her. "He isn't coming back is he."

Natasha looked as though she was about to cry. "No. We don't think so. He was apprehensive about being in a populated area for a few weeks now. 

Thor finally spoke up. "You have explaining to do. You look human, yet I sense Kree from you."

Skye sighed and said "It's a long story and even I don't know the full story."

"And if you don't feel comfortable telling it you have no obligation to." Clint said as he and Maria walked in the room. "You don't owe us anything."

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "No, you guys took me in without even knowing me. I'll tell you what I know. If you have any questions just ask but I might not know the answer."

And she started. She started with her 0-8-4 status and kept going until she reached the part where she joined the team before she got interrupted. 

"Who was the CO?" Natasha asked. 

"The current director." She narrowed her eyes at Skye like she suspected something. "Don't worry. He's trust worthy. " she added but was afraid she was figuring out who she was talking about.

"And you said Grant Ward."

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's the highest non Avengers Initiative specialist SHIELD had. And a complete Jackass." 

"Avengers... Initiative?" Skye asked

"It was a list of men and women that would've been on the Avengers. Think of them as alternatives" Clint said. 

"Like who else?"

"Bobbi Morse." Maria began. 

"Did she know that?" Skye cut off. 

"No. But who else...." Maria said. "I shouldn't be telling you this you know. You probably won't even recognize most of these names. But Sharon Carter, Isaiah Bradley, Jessica Drew, Clay Quartermain, Matt Murdock," Tony perks up at this name and then leaves. "Shang-Chi, Hank Pym, Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow, Benjamin Pointdexter, and  
Fredrick Meyers."

"You're right." Laughed Skye who regretted it immediately due to her ribs. "I didn't recognize most of those names. Although the I know Bobbi and Matt personally"

"Hell," Maria began, "the current Avenger weren't even the A-team. It was--" she stopped as Clint elbowed her in the ribs. 

"Why don't you finish, Skye?" He said. 

Just as she got to Puerto Rico, Tony knocked on the door. "Hey, uh, Skye? Your mom is here."

Confused Skye asked "What? I don't have a... did she say her name?"

"No but she said she was the Deputy Director of the new SHIELD."

"Ohhhhh. No. May isn't my mom."

"Well either way. She's here. Along with two Brits I could barely understand. A smoking hot blond," he looked around to make sure Pepper wasn't around. Then he looked at Thor. "And Lady... Sif?" He said making sure he was pronouncing it right. 

"Ahhh my friend! I have not seen her in a long time!" He moved to go upstairs to her. 

"Thor." Skye said timidly, he turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Of course, Lady Skye. You are one of us." He nodded and left. But the assumption made her nervous. 

"Wait. May?" Nat asked, "As in Melinda May? The Calv--"

"Do NOT call her that!" Skye said, than realizing her tone started to feel her face get hot. 

"Either way, isn't she a little stoic to be deputy director of..." She trailed off as if she were trying to figure something out. 

Clint and Natasha had a FitzSimmons moment. Then started to look at each other, then her and both pretty much shouted simatanously, "Coulson! He's alive?" They could definitely be a close second to FitzSimmons. 

Skye wouldn't look them in the eye. "I don't know who you are talking about." She looked around and saw that Maria was mysteriously no where to be found. Even Tony and Steve looked pissed. Natasha grabbed her hand in a way that Skye did not think the assassin would do normally. 

"It's OK. We don't blame you."

"With that in mind. Do you mind if she comes down?" Tony asked. "She's buggi my system.

Skye debated for a moment before saying "Yeah, send her down. Only her though!" She added as an afterthought. 

Dr. Cho spoke up after a few minutes, "Actually, why don't we all clear out? There are too many people in here as it is." 

As all the Avengers cleared out, Natasha turned around. "If you need anything just ask JARVIS. He'll be happy to help. Isn't that right JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Romanoff." And she walked out. 

As she left Skye could've swore she heard her say "I knew I kept you heard for something.

It took a few minutes and May still wasn't there. Skye closed her eyes, trying to prep herself for what was coming; when all of a sudden she felt that she was no longer alone. 

Skye looked up to she she had slipped through the door with ninja like grace. Skye looked up becoming face to face with Melinda May. Looking more pissed than Skye had ever seen her.


	10. Awkward Briefing

After a few seconds May's gaze softened into a look of concern. Skye at her reflection in the ceiling made of glass and understood why. Her hair was a rats nest, her ribs were wrapped and her arm was in a cast. She was covered in dirt and murk from the splash of the east river and she had bags under her eyes from the eight hours of sleep she had gotten in the last five days. On top of that she had lost twenty pounds she really couldn't afford to lose since she had last seen May. You could count the ribs, at least on the side that wasn't wrapped. 

Finally after two minutes May spoke up. "Your form was awful."

Skye grinned, trying not to laugh and hurt her ribs again. "Well when you're up against a monster that has beaten up.... well an entire army, if your form is good then you can talk."

May grinned an actual grin. Not one of the ones where the corner of her mouth twitch up, but an actual smile. 

"So, Deputy Director?" She said putting emphasis on both parts of the title. "What else have I missed while I was gone."

"A lot." May said, her expression darkening. "Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. And I'll know if you're lying, Skye."

"Really?" Skye said not hiding the joking tone in her voice. "What a coincidence! I can sense heartbeats so being a human lie detector is kinda one of is my super powers too!" When May's eyebrows rose, Skye said " Relax May. I'm joking. Mostly."

"Skye...." May warned. 

"Right. Go ahead, shoot."

"Did you leave because you were scared of what you would do to us? Or what we'd do to you once we found out?" This last part of the question looked as though it caused May physical pain. 

Before Skye even had a chance to answer, May recognized the look on her face. A flash of hurt passed through Mays face, and then it disappeared. "You know Simmons blamed herself." She finally said. 

"Give me a minute so I can get my shocked act in order."

"You know she transferred to being a Specialist. Specifically so she could go into the field to find you."

"What!" Skye said sitting up abruptly. "Agh!" When a shot of pain flashed through her side. She reached to pull off the bandages when May walked over and smack her hand away. 

"Stop." She said, helping her lean back again.

"So you guys have the girl who really should have a child leash permission to go into the field? By herself?"

Mays expression was not one of amusement. 

"What? That girl has no sense of self preservation! The virus! The grenade on the train?"

"We had no idea why you had even left for two days. Finally Fitz fesed up. It took her a week of groveling to Coulson before she was able to convince him to let her transfer. Bobbi's her new SO."

"I totally saw that one coming. Even before Puerto...Rico." She said, getting choked up at the last part. 

"Yeah. Ironically, Coulson gave her permission to start the search again solo. This morning."

"Wow she must be a really good detective. You give it to her and in just a few hours you found me!"

"Funny."

"Yeah, I thought so. What the hell were you guys doing with Lady Sif?"

"Looking for you actually." Seeing the puzzled look on her face "It's... a long story. Something that could be told later. In the mean time I have some people upstairs that really want to..."

May's voice faded out into the background. Three people were on the other side of the door. Jemma, Fitz and she pretty sure it was Bobbi which would make sense considering her new status as Jemma's SO. 

Skye sighed then said, "Come on in guys!"

May looked at her like she was curious until all three came in through the door. She looked at them and then back at her. "Hey," Skye said shrugging her shoulders. "I said I was 'mostly' joking earlier."

Jemma was the first through the door and her eyes widened at the sight of Skye. She opened her mouth to say something, until she was pushed all the way through so Bobbi and Fitz could come through. Their reactions were almost the same. 

Fitz was completely the same as when Skye left. His hair was longer, but that was the extent of the change. Bobbi had a large scar across her left cheek, it looked like a bullet graze.

Jemma had definitely changed the most. She stood up straighter and had more of a bounce in her step. Her body language alone showed much more confidence. Skye recognized it from her experience of training. 

"I told you to wait upstairs. Hell, she ASKED you to stay away." May said annoyed.

"So, Skye..." Jemma began, unsure how to start and totally ignoring May. "How've you been doing?"

"Oh you know. Stole a bunch of money from Ian Quinn. Bought a SUV. Then there was a lot of driving. Took down a HYDRA cell in Jersey. But other than that I've been pretty bored."

Bobbi said, "Wait that was you?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should tell us what you've been up to. In a little more detail."

"But first!" Fitz cut off, "I just want it to be clear; if another member of this team hits me over the head with something so they can take off, there will be hell to pay."

He and Bobbi both laughed but neither Skye nor Jemma found it funny. 

So for the next half hour, the four of them told her about how SHIELD had doubled its size in personnel and there was now a council, which Bobbi was on. How they had cut off all but two heads of HYDRA and Sif was here looking for her and Raina. 

Then Jemma stared telling stories about her new field work. She seemed to be falling into her new roll on the team rather nicely. 

Suddenly a voice from the ceiling filled the room. "Hey, Skye?"

"What's up, Clint?" 

"Pepper said to ask you what your dress size is, and what color you want."

"What? Why?"

"For the Galla tonight."

"Umm sorry but I don't think I'm coming."

There was a brief pause, and then "Tony says you're coming to the party if he has to drag you kicking and screaming. Now Dr. Cho is threatening that he better not hurt her patient. Now Tony--"

"Size 3" Jemma said cutting Clint off, she looked at her again remembering how much weight she had lost and said "Actually you might want to make it a size one."

"Simmons!" Skye said, smacking her arm with her good hand. 

"Oh please! It'll be good for you!"

"Color?"

Skye didn't answer until Jemma nudged her. She sighed and said, "Fine! Either Purple or Red."

Clint chuckled, "I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

The was a click, and Skye could've sworn she heard Bobbi muttered "Asshat." Under her breath. 

Just then Natasha walked into the room. "Guess what, Kid?" She said sitting on the end of Skye's bed. "It's official. You have a name!"

"Yeah. It's Skye."

"Ha-Ha, wiseass. A code name!"

"Yeah, I was thinking 'Tumbler'"

"Too late," She said clicking on the TV. "The Media beat you to it."

She turned on the News and a clip of the fight with Skye's face showed up. Underneath in big yellow letters it said "QUAKE".


	11. New position

"Well that's not too bad." Jemma said. 

There was a pause, then Bobbi, Fitz and Skye all said

"That horrible."

"I'd be embarrassed if I were you."

"It sucks."

After Skye sat up she felt a sudden pang in her stomach. She flipped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and started retching over the toilet. Nothing but bile came out. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her hair. 

"Skye...." May said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Skye said waving her off. "It just been a while since I ate."

"How long?" She heard Jemma say as May helped Skye limp back into the main room. Her hip was still killing her. 

"Say again?"

Jemma sighed visibly annoyed, "How long has it been since you've eaten."

Skye cursed herself. She forgot what Jemma was like when it came to stuff like this. 

"Ummm..." Skye said, counting on her fingers. Well... the ones that weren't in the cast. "Tuesday?"

Bobbi, Fitz, and Jemma did not look happy. 

"Skye! It's Saturday!" Jemma said exasperated. 

Through a grin Skye said, "Yeah."

Bobbi looked at her, "When was the last time you even slept?"

"Thursday."

Bobbi narrowed her eyes, "Last time you got more than 6 hours."

"Ummmm."

"Dammit, Skye!"

Her stomach groaned and Natasha said, "Why don't we go upstairs and get something to eat."

"I don--"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Both May and Natasha said at the same time. 

After she was helped by May upstairs on her bad hip. She went into the kitchen with the other five and Tony started clapping. "Ahhh, the conquering hero returns!"

He and Maria both were sitting at the table. 

"Shut up, Tony." Natasha said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice and failing. 

He looked sad, handed Skye an envelope, "This came for you."

If she didn't know it was hers, she would never have realized it said "Skye." She opened it and read,

 

Skye, 

I know that you have only had your abilities for a short while; that you've only had control for a period shorter than that. But if anything from this afternoon has shown, the Hulk is to dangerous to be around so many people. Any amount of people.  
The Avengers have been doing amazing work around the world and now they're down a member. They could use a powerhouse like you on the team.  
I know you still don't have full control of these abilities, but Steve and Tony both would be really good teachers for you to develop them. You can trust them. 

Bruce. 

Skye was in shock. Another piece of paper fell out with Bruce signing over his position on the Avengers to Skye. She looked up in shock. Across the table Natasha was reading a letter of her own. Once she was finished she looked up at Skye, her own face in shock. 

"What the hell is with you guys and trust?" Skye finally said.

"Welcome to the family." Tony said, bitterly. 

"What?" Three separate voices called out at the same time. 

Sif, Thor, Clint, Pepper and Steve all walked in. 

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Steve asked. 

"Brucey has left his position to the Disney princess here."

"Hey!" Skye said indignant, "Simmons is way more a princess than me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jemma said

"That you literally look like fricking Sleeping Beauty."

Steve tried to cut them off. "Ladies, please!" He started then stopped and just started starring at them. Until Nat said "Steve!" "Right, uhh, anyway. Shouldn't we have a discussion first before we start putting new people on the team? Because I know that I have someone I want on the team."

"I agree with Cap," Skye said, "You guys are major league. I'm... like high school."

"Thanks for that." Bobbi said. 

"Oh please, Morse." Maria said, "Don't act like you didn't know you were near the top of the original list." Then under her breath, "Beat some of the original members."

"Why don't you guys just do it tomorrow?" Pepper said. "In the mean time Skye.... Is it? Looks as though she's about to pass out. Might as well get sleep now before the party."

As if on cue Skye started fading, "I'm not going no the stup--" she said before slumping in May's arms.


	12. Party time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the party scene.

She woke up quietly back in the same room as earlier. She looked around and saw the clock. 7:17. Tony's party starts in 45 minutes. 

She sat up and the lights turned on. 

JARVIS spoke up "Hello Miss Skye. Miss Potts asked me to inform you that your dress is ready. She will be down in a moment."

Accepting fate as it was "Fine. What about the other SHIELD agents? Did they stay."

"Yes. Agents Simmons, Fitz and Morse are all upstairs enjoying the party. Their cover seems to be intact."

"And May?"

"Deputy Director May left. She's allowing the junior agents to enjoy themselves. She will be back at 0030 hours for pick up. She will be bringing the director and the rest of the SHIELD council for introduction."

"That should be interesting. Does she know that the Avengers know?"

"Unclear. And here's Miss Potts."

On cue Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Enterprises, walked through Skye's door. A huge smile on her face. 

"Hi. We haven't formally met. I'm Pepper."

"Skye."

She held out the dress. It was purple and and really nice. In her left hand....

"Please tell me that's not a cane." Skye said her face in her hands out of mortification.

"I've been told you've had trouble walking."

"Uggggh, fine."

After Skye had showered and dressed, (with a minimum amount of help from Pepper) they were ready to go upstairs. 20 minutes after the party started. 

As they were on the elevator, Skye started tapping on the cane. She really did not want to go to this stupid thing. Plus it didn't help she was going up with THE Pepper Potts who was at least a head taller than her. And that was before heels. 

"Nervous?"

"Ohhh noooo." Skye said not bothering to hide the sarcasm. "I'm just going to the fanciest party I've ever been to... not undercover anyway. Oh and I'm showing up late after being forced to be here. Plus I'm wearing a dress that was worth more than all my foster homes put together!"

There was a pause. "Get it out of your system?"

"Yeah."

"Good" 

Skye finally said, "Thank you for this. I'm sure you have plenty of other stuff that's more important."

"No, of course." She said with was a smile that Skye assumed was the one she used for the public. "How's Phi--"

As they hit the top floor Pepper looked confused, "That's not right. There should be music playi--"

The elevator dinged. When the door opened everyone in the party was staring at them. 

JARVIS spoke up "I took the liberty of alerting Mr. Stark you were on your way up."

"Thanks, JARVIS." Skye said bitterly. 

"Ladies and Gents, the lady of the hour!"

"I am so sorry!" Pepper exclaimed, genuinely mortified for her. "I had no clue he was going to be doing something like this."

"It's ok. I kinda saw something like this coming."

There was a round of applause as she hobbled out of the elevator she was crowded. Everyone was asking her mostly inaudible questions. 

"What's your real name?"  
"How long have you been an Avenger?"  
"How are you feeling?"

Bobbi, Fitz and Jemma all crowded her trying to get everyone off her back. It wasn't until Steve walked over that everyone dispersed. "Ladies. Gents. Please, she's injured and tired. She'll talk when she feels up to it."

The four of them walked over to the bar with a surprising bartender. 

"What can I do Ya for?" Natasha said in a faux-southern accent. Skye was wary around Natasha since she got more used to her abilities. There was a second vibration coming off the woman. Almost as if she were pregnant. Skye decided that it was a conversation for another day. 

After everyone else got their drinks Skye went to order hers. That is until she got the evil eye from Jemma and Bobbi. She settled for a Cherry-coke with a scowl. They three then got into a discussion about.... Some type of science. She could still feel everyone else at the party starring at her. 

Natasha grinned, "Not used to being in the public eye?"

"Hell no! I literally erased my entire identity just so I could disappear!"

"Wait? You're the hacker Fury couldn't find anything on?"

Now it was Skye's turn to grin, "Yup."

"Phil always had an eye for talent." Natasha smiled sadly, "But you might as well accept your fate. You're never gonna disappear again."

"Yeah, mostly because I feel like Coulson and May will never let me out of their sight ever again."

"Well May left."

"She hasn't gotten 'angry' yet. Plus Simmons is here to babysit. She's just as bad, I just tend to not listen toto her as much."

"Yeah. He can get a tad overprotective. There's no way I'll believe he's not at least an uncle."

They both started laughing. The rest joined in on the conversation. 

Suddenly Steve walked over and stood about five feet away. He was staring pretty intently and Skye followed his line of sight to Nat. She gave him a "go ahead gesture".

He coughed and walked up to Jemma, "Hey, we kinda met earlier--"

Skye stopped listening, and turned and whispered in Fitz's ear. "Is Captain America hitting on Simmons?"

"Yup" he said annoyance in his tone. 

"What's with the tone?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fitz." She said warning in her tone. 

"It's none of my business."

"Since when?"

"Since we're no longer partners."

"What? Since when?"

He looked at her and she realized. "Since I left. She was pissed you switched the results."

"Yes and no." He began, it was unreal how much he had improved, "She was, but we stopped because we both knew it her fault that you left."

"What! No--" She began, but the look on his face told her to stop. "OK look, I was a little emotional at the time. So yes, what she said did affect my decision. But I swear Fitz, you better not repeat that to ANYONE. Now once you to get back to base, you'd better make this right. I am not going to be the reason you two break up."

"She already has a new partner."

Yeah I see that. Is that why Bobbi has been acting like such a doctor lately? Simmons rubbing off on her?"

"No. Bobbi is a doctor. She has a PhD in Biochemistry as well." He said as though it was obvious. 

She looked at him for a minute surprised, "What are the chances of that?" She shook her head, "Either way, I doubt that Bobbi would mind if you two started hanging out again."

He looked at her skeptically. Then Tony walked over to them, "You're Leopard Fitz."

"Just Fitz."

"You were the one who published the theory on [Something Skye couldn't pronounce]?"

"Yeah!" Fitz excited that Tony Stark knew who he was. 

"I need your help on applying it to my suits. When ever I do the [Word Skye was pretty sure he just made up] comes in."

"We'll have you tried using [Name Skye's never heard of]'s theory of [Word Skye was DEFINITELY sure he made up.]"

Tony clapped, "Why the hell have I thought off that? You're coming with me to the lab!"

Fitz looked as though he was just told he was getting two Christmases. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Where else are we going to do the bar?"

Fitz looked sheepish, "That's where I've done most of my best work."

"Oh yeah, you're like twenty. Come on." He said motioning his head towards the lab. 

He looked at Skye, and she nodded her head to let him know that she didn't mind him leaving.

After they walked away, Jemma came over to Skye. "Capt-- Steve." She said putting emphasis on his name correcting herself. "Wants to show me some of Peggy Carter's old journals." She finished with a look that made it clear she was asking permission. 

"Yeah, yeah go ahead, Aurora." 

"Don't worry I'll be back, Mulan."

"Oh please. May is way more Mulan than me!"

"Oh really? So May had the secret that got her into a Military organization?"

Skye opened her mouth to respond then closed it. She narrowed her eyes, "Touché."

Simmons grinned and walked away with Steve, Leaving Skye with Bobbi and Natasha who seemed to know each other. 

Skye turned towards Natasha, "Damn, you Avengers. Couldn't they have taken all my friends before I woke up?"

"Please," Natasha grinned, "the four of 'em wouldn't leave you side until the party started. Even then we practically had to drag them up here!" And she started talking to Bobbi. 

Bored from the two specialists war stories; Skye looked around and saw Clint in the corner on the phone. 

As first Skye was nervous because he deliberately was trying to hide the fact he was on the phone. He was in the corner, and every so often he would look around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on him. Then Skye noticed the blush and stupid grin. 

Thor walked over. "Hello, Lady Skye. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better thank you... Ok what do you want me to call you?"

"Thor is fine."

"OK, as long as you call me Skye." He smiled warmly and nodded. 

"Done."

"Did you need something Big-guy?" Natasha asked. 

"Yes! I am very familiar with the process that you went through to gain these abilities. If you are in need of assistance feel free to find me after the celebration."

"Aww, thank you!" Skye said, "I appreciate that a lot."

He nodded and walked away as Clint walked up. "What's up stranger?" Nat said. 

"How's your girlfriend?" Skye slipped out before she could stop herself. 

Clint froze, "What? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend then? I won't judge."

At the same time Bobbi and Clint said,

"I'm not gay!"

"He's not gay!"

Natasha sighed, "Just tell her Clint. She obviously figured it out."

"My wife..." He looked at warily at Bobbi who got up and left, "Laura is fine. How'd you figure it out by the way?"

"You aren't the first person to hide a significant other from your team." Skye said grinning. 

"Whoa, it's like looking at Clint with boobs." Nat said shaking her head. She looked at Clint, "She's you with boobs."

He rolled his eyes and walked away. "What was up with him and Bobbi?" Skye asked, perplexed by he friends behavior. 

"Well they used to be married."

"What! When?"

"2001-2003 timeframe. I don't know why they broke up but I know it has something to do with October 12th."

"Bad break up?"

"Sad breakup. I don't know what happened that day but the two of them just stopped trying. It was a shame. They worked together better than me and him."

"Oh," Skye said sad for them. 

\-----------------------------------

Jane, Darcy and Eric walked into the event almost two hours late. 

"It would've been nice if the 'Billionaire, Genius, playboy, philanthropist' could've flown us here in his private jet." Darcy smiled thinking back to Thor telling how Stark had said it and then asked what a "Playboy" was. Then she imagined Jane's face when she offered to buy him the magazine. 

"Calm down, Darcy." Jane said exasperated, "We weren't supposed to be here in the first place. Thor had to come at last minute. So here we are. As a curticy. "

"Still would've been nice not being stuck between you both for eight hours." Darcy grumbled. 

Stark walked over to them. And stuck out his hand so he could shake everyone's. "Dr. Selvig, Dr. Foster. Dar-cy." He said drawing her name out into two separate syllables. Despite herself Darcy giggled. Like a schoolgirl. "Sorry I couldn't get you here in a Quinjet. It's been.... Busy."

Eric sighed, "Ah, yes how is Dr. Banner?"

"We aren't too sure. He may have run away. Just a little bit."

"Oh, tell him to give me a call once he's back."

"Will do. But in the meantime..." He spread his arms towards the party. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm going to enjoy myself with." Darcy said looking at the bar grinning. 

Jane followed her line of sight. "Come on Darce, what happened to Ian."

"Ian is a wanker!" She said, in a horrible accent. 

"Darcy! That's probably his girlfriend he's sitting with."

Tony looked at who they were talking about. He started giggling. "Do you know 'em Tony?"

"His name is Leo Fitz. He has a doctorate in engineering. I'd look out. There is DEFINITELY something between him and the girl he's with. I don't have prof but still."

"So? They aren't dating are they?"

"Uhhhh, no but I still wouldn't."

"What's she gonna do kick my ass? She needs a cane for Odin's sake! I can take her, I have my taser!"

As she walked away Tony shook his head. "What?" Eric asked. 

"I sincerely doubt Darcy can take her in a fight."

\-----------------------------------

After almost a hour with Tony, Fitz came back to hang with Skye. He sat down and said, "Sorry about that. I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"It's ok, Fitz. Stark is like your hero. I'm not sup--" she was cut off by a pale dark haired girl walking over to them and just standing there. 

"Ummm, Hi?" Skye said after a minute of her standing there assuming she wanted to talk to her. Although Skye had to admit she was the first person to come introduce herself. 

She thrust her arm out... to Fitz. "Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis." Skye's eyes lit up then she continued. "I'm a guest of Thor. I'm a close personal friend of his."

Fitz and Skye both looked at each other grinned and had a psychic conversation. 

"So what," Skye began. "Thor's not all that great."

To her credit, Darcy did truly did look hurt. "Excuse me?"

"She said Thor isn't that great."

"I'd like to see you take on an alien invasion!" She said, then she realized neither of them looked particularly impressed. "You two were SHIELD agents weren't you? Everyone else gets super impressed by this. The only ones that don't are other Avengers and SHIELD agents."

Skye had to hand it to her. She was pretty sharp. "Well I WAS," Skye said, "He still is." After Fitz gave her a look, she said, "What? She already figured it out."

"Yeah," Darcy said. "It's no surprise to anyone who has come in contact with SHIELD that they were back up in secret. But still, Thor is awesome!"

"Ehh," Skye said, "Super powers aren't all that great."

"How can you say tha--" Darcy said, then figured it out and closed her eyes slowly. Dejected she said "You're the girl who fought the Hulk." 

Figuring out what Darcy came here for Skye got up with a groan. "Yeah, I think I'll go find Simmons." Fitz stared to get up. 

"No. No. Sit." When he continued to get up for Skye, she leaned up close to him said with a grin, "I need help with... lady business." When he got all red she looked at Darcy and winked. 

Unfortunately when she found Jemma, she was too busy making goggly eyes with Steve. 

She decided to find Nat or Clint but instead when she turned around she came face to face with Maria Hill. "Hiiiiiii." She said awkwardly. 

"I was supposed to call them. You know May chewed my ass out after you went to sleep."

"No surprise there."

"You owe me."

She gave her a look. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Fine." Skye said. "One favor."


	13. Party Worthy.

Eventually the party died. Fortunately enough, only few people that Skye didn't know actually tried to talk to her. After Skye changed into more comfortable clothes, she started hiding in a dark corner. She still didn't feel comfortable being around a lot people at the same time after being on her own for months. 

Clint walked up behind her. She didn't even hear him. "Why don't you come join the rest of the herd?"

She jumped. "How'd you see me!"

"They don't call me Hawkeye just because it sounds cool."

He helped her limp towards the rest of the group. All that were left at the party were Jemma, Bobbi, Fitz, Natasha, Steve, Sam, Rhodie, Maria, Jane, Darcy, Eric, Thor, Tony and Pepper and they were all surrounding the coffee table. Skye had to suppress a giggle at Fitz's awkward look at Darcy sitting in his lap.

As they walked up, the rest seemed to be telling war stories. "--So I brought the Tank up to the General's house and was like 'Boom! Is this what you're looking for?'" Rhodie said causing a few sympathetic chuckles. 

Then Steve started telling a story about how the rest of the Howling Commandos hid his uniform. "And then a HYDRA detachment attacked. So what was I supposed to do? I went out to fight them in Long Johns. In the dead of winter. I've never seen Bucky laugh so hard."

Then Clint started talking about the time that he changed to a cross bow. It had jammed at a crucial moment and he had spent 18 days in an enemy work camp. 

All the other Avengers (Other Avengers?) had been telling stories but the best one was the one where the KGB had Natasha try to seduce Clint Eastwood. He made her and ended up killing four KGB spies that were with Nat. It ended up being covered up by SHIELD. But it was still pretty badass. After that Natasha went into the private sector before being found by Clint. 

Then everyone expected Skye to share a story. "Well? Your turn newbie." Clint asked her after every one was looking at her for a few seconds. 

"Ummmm..." She thought. "Well there was this time- it was actually my second mission with SHIELD- there was this scientist--" and she told her story about Malta and Ian Quinn. Some how this seemed to impress the Avengers. But she was pretty sure they were just being nice. 

"Good." Tony said, "Quinn's almost as big a tool as Justin Hammer."

"Yeah." She though wincing on the memory. "Although he kinda took it personally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She told him about the two bullet wounds. "Yeah, that was fun."

"Yeah!" Jemma said sarcastically. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her knees to her chest next to Steve. "Loads of fun. For all of us."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "Just about as fun as Morocco?"

Jemma blushed and then looked at her shoes. "What happened in Morocco?" Steve asked. 

Before she could answer Skye cut her off. "Aurora here took a swan dive off the back of a plane without a parachute. At 30,000 feet."

This truly did seem to impress the Avengers. Or at least catch their interest. "Well there was a lot more to it than that! I would've blown up the plane! You all would've died!"

"Been there." Steve said. 

"No sense of self preservation." Skye said shaking her head. 

"It's not like reckless stunts are a regular occurrence!"

"But jumping on the -uh -the um, Grenade! Jumping on the grenade isn't reckless?" Fitz said struggling to get the words out. The memory still haunted him and it caused his condition to act up. The mention of this second incident caused her to go red again. 

"Yeah, and this is the girl we want in the field." Skye added dryly. 

"Hey," Bobbi said, insulted. "Jemma's been doing extremely well. She's been working with this cross bow Fitz made. She can probably give Clint a run for his money."

Clint "Tsk"ed and Jemma just said, "No! I mean, yes I have become very proficient. But Ag- Mr. Barton has probably shoot since before I was born! There's no way I coul--"

"What? No way! I started when I was 15!?"

"How old are you now?""

A grumpy look came on his face. "44."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry. I'm 28." And the grumpy look never quite went away for the rest of the night.

When Tony abruptly said "Let's play a game! Never have I ever."

This got a groan. From everyone. "Really, Stark?" Clint said "Are we middle school girls at a slumber party?"

"Not if we make it a drinking game!"

That got a few people excited. Tony started. He grinned, "Never have I ever..."

"This is going to get bad. Fast." Maria said. 

"... Gotten my PhD."

Jemma, Fitz, Jane, Eric, and Bobbi all took a shot. Skye was confused, "You have a PhD Bobbi?"

"Yes. Biochem." She said before Skye could even ask. 

"OK," Darcy said, "Never have I ever been posses by something Alien."

Fitz, Jane and Eric all took another drink and they were joined by Clint. 

Fitz was next. "Never have I ever been a ummm.. Been an alien."

Both Skye and Thor took a drink. But Skye smiled and got a jab in. "Low blow Fitz."

Fitz just grinned. Maria said, "Steve, you're up!"

"Ummm Never have I ever...." He looked around, blushed and then changed his mind. "Yeah not saying that one." He said meeting eyes with Natasha, whose eyes widened and then she got a giddy look on her face. 

"Umm Never have I ever gone to college."

"What? That's like the PhD. Pick something else." Rhodie said. Natasha and Sam both said something around the same concept. 

"Uhhhh..." He looked like he was getting embarrassed. "Gone hunting." Causing Rhodie, Sam, Thor, Eric and Jane to take a drink.

Everyone looked at Jemma she panicked and said, "Never have I ever... Killed someone." She immediately looked guilty. She and Darcy were the only ones who didn't drink. It was decided to stop the game after that. 

There was another 25 minutes of everyone BSing and drinking (they had lost Sam saying something about his mother.) Skye beckoned Jemma over. "Crossbow? What's wrong with a pistol?"

"It works just as well short range as it does long range." Then looking a little upset, she added, "Bobbi doesn't like me close up. Due to my size. So I've been overwatch for her."

"What? You aren't that much smaller than me!"

"Well actually I'm a little bigger than you now. But I can hold my own now."

Skye gave her a dirty look. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by JARVIS. 

"Sir, the Director of SHIELD requests to land. He brings with them the rest of the Council and seven more agents."

"Oh! Look! A show of force!" Tony said in fake awe. 

Skye heard Bobbi mutter under her breath something she couldn't make out but she sounded angry. Skye stood up. They could all she two Quinjets land from their spot. Skye started limping over to say hello to Coulson. 

Coulson started walking off the ramp. Skye could see the rest of the people JARVIS mentioned including May, Mac and Hunter. 

When Coulson saw her he walked over and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Ahh! Ribs! Ribs! Ribs! AC my ribs!"

He loosened up slightly so that it was no longer painful and he whispered in her ear. "Don't you ever do that again."

He started walking with her back into the lounge. Everyone was starring. All of a sudden there was a small fist angled at Coulson's face. Natasha's fist connected and he went stumbling. "Deserved tha-- Actually no I didn't. I planned on telling you all once SHIELD was fully running again."

They all looked at him scepticly. "I don't care if you believe me. It's the truth."

"OK, Agent." Tony said, "What do you want?"

"To establish contact between the Avengers and SHIELD."

Steve looked past Coulson onto the Quinjet. "And the rest of this... Council? What are they doing."

"We all felt it was best that I began a preliminary contact before they all came in here due to our history."

"How the hell are you still alive, Phil?" Pepper asked, still unable to fathom how this was possible. 

"That is a story for another time. Preferably a time with a lot of Alcohol."

Pepper's eyes widened. "What about, Aubry? Does she know?"

"No." He said sadly. "I wasn't able to be active until 5 months after she was told I was dead"

There was an awkward silence, before Clint spoke up, "Orders be dammed, you should've told us."

Coulson smirked. "Of course you'd say that, Barton. You actively break as many rules as possible." He turned around and looked at the Quinjets. "Can they come in?"

"Yeah. I guess."

First Hunter, Mac and May all came in. Hunter unexpectedly gave her a hug. Mac expectedly kept his distance. Although he did give her a nod that May was so fond of. May sat on the arm of Skye's chair. 

Next the former head of Sci-Tech, Anne Weaver walked through the door. "Skye." She said briefly and shook her good hand. 

A man older than Coulson with a cane and another with a goatee walked in. The rest of the guards walked in. 

"Skye, these are Agents Oliver and Command--"

After the guards another Hispanic man, closer to Ward's age, walked in apprehensively. With good reason. After he got about ten feet in he was looking around and saw Skye starring at him. He met her eyes and then they went wide. 

Skye stood up not bothering with the cane. She splayed her good hand at him throwing him into the wall. Everyone freaked out. Once he started to stand up, Skye put him back on his ass. 

"Skye!" At least three unrecognizable voices said. 

"This man tried to kill me!" She said irate. 

Numerous ambiguous agents had there guns on her. 

"What are you talking about?" The older man with the cane said his gun on Skye. 

"Skye, please! You'll kill him!" 

She felt a person walk to her left putting them self between her and the man with the cane. Out of the corner of her eye she realized it was Thor. 

"Oh please, Phil." Natasha said standing up as well. "She put the Hulk on his ass. If she wanted him dead, he'd be dead."

Thor added to the agents, "I advise you to stand down." 

Jemma stood directly in front of Skye as all the other Avengers stood up as well causing a Mexican standoff. 

"Skye..." May said, whispering so that only Skye could hear. "Why don't we talk this out?"

Skye lowered her arm, and Coulson ordered everyone to stand down. Everyone lowered their weapons although no one put them away. 

"Skye..." Coulson said, "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Like I said he tried to kill me five weeks ago."

"Are you sure it's the same person?" Coulson said. 

"Yeah." She said, wincing as she lifted up her tank top causing numerous gasps. "I'm pretty sure."

Underneath was a halfway healed scar about two fingers thick from her left hip upwards towards the side of her right ribcage going halfway to her back. 

"He was communicating with some one named Gonzales." She finished. 

The man with the cane looked over at the man on the ground. "Tomas..."

"I told you...." He said struggling to stand up. "She was my lead."

Gonzales looked up at Coulson. "I assume you can cover this with out us?"

Coulson nodded and Gonzales started walking towards the Quinjet. He gestured his head towards the Quinjet and the rest of the agents escorted Tomas to the jet. 

"That's one of your council?" Skye said irate.

"Skye." Coulson said, nodding away from the rest of the group. 

He and May helped her up and walked away from the rest of the group. Weaver started talking to Jane and the group took their cue and went back to talking abet apprehensively. Jemma followed them too. 

When the four of them were in the hall. "What happened?"

"I was in Rhode Island and he and 3 other agents found me. I tried to just run away but then they attacked me unprevoked. They messed me up pretty bad until I was able to take out the other three. Then it was just the two of us. This..." She said pointing to her abdomen "This was a result of a butcher knife in my safe house. I blacked out and the next thing I knew is they were all gone and there was a wall knocked over. I had to stitch this up myself. Yeah. It sucked."

May and Coulson exchanged glances. "Skye, Agent Calderon's op is... was tracking down the Winter Soldier."  
Both Skye and Jemma raised their eyebrows. "He said you were a lead on that. Any idea why that was?"

She shook her head. "No clue."

Coulson and May exchanged glances and walked away. Before Skye could join them Jemma grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let me get a better look at that."

"Come on, Simmons! I'm fine. I want to go back to the group. I'm sure Dr. Cho checked it out earlier."

"Skye, it looks infected!"

"It's fine!"

"Skye either you come with me or I drag you with me!"

At this Skye started laughing hysterically. "Good one Sim--"

She was cut off by Jemma bending down and putting Skye over her shoulders. 

"Wow! Not cool, Simmons!"

After getting directions to the lab from JARVIS, Jemma started walking. Once they reached their destination Jemma putting her down on a exam table.

"OK, shirt off!"

"Simmons!"

After giving her a look, Jemma just grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off. "Lean back."

After looking through the lab and asking JARVIS she started working on Skye's wound. She wouldn't meet Skye's eye either. When she stared re stitching Skye asked, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No." She said curtly. 

"Simmons, you're a terrible lier." She didn't answer but continued working. "Come on, Simmons!"

When Jemma still didn't answer, Skye said, "What? Upset Calderon beat you to it." Before she could stop herself. 

Jemma's eyes went wide and her mouth opened before closing it again. "That's unfair."

"Not really."

"I had no idea--"

"Exactly! You didn't know! I could've been exactly like Raina! I WAS exactly like Raina! Yet you said all of that to me! You were supp--"

Jemma wouldn't look her in the eyes. Skye got the same look that she had when she was talking to Sitwell in the Hub. 

"What aren't you telling me."

"...I didn't mean what I said about putting down Enhanced people."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I was trying to get you to admit it to me!" Jemma said, tears starting to form. "I suspected, but had no proof! You can talk all you want but you're just as bad of a lier as I am!"

"And you couldn't just say that!"

"I didn't want to insult you if I was wrong!"

"And the alternative was so much better?"

"Well hindsight is 20-20."

Jemma finished and helped Skye put her shirt on, then helped her up. Skye put her arm over Jemma's shoulder and helped her limp over to the common area. 

"I truly am sorry," Jemma said, "if I could go back and change it I would."

"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of us would change a lot of things."

"Will you be coming back? To SHIELD?"

"I don't know. I have an invitation to the Avengers." At Jemma's gasp, Skye continued. "Between Stark and your new Beau I should be able to learn rather quickly."

They walked a little more when Skye said, "You know, May needs a princess name as well."

Jemma smirked "And Bobbi too."

"And Natasha." "She can be Merida"

"No, Bobbi's definitely Merida. She's definitely closer to being an Archer."

"I pictured her more of a Rapunzel."

"OK, yeah I see that. Now May."

Before they could, they got back to the common room with everyone starring at them. Then they all looked, and then got back to what they were doing. Except Coulson and May. They continued to give her wary looks. 

When they walked over to the couches numerous Dwarves were flying around Thor's hammer in front of Steve. Jemma helped Skye sit down and Skye asked, "Fitz? What are you doing?"

Tony spoke up, "Thor won't tell us how only he can pick up his hammer. So--"

"I have told you all. You must be worthy." Thor said with a grin on his face. 

After sighing annoyed, Tony continued. "Thor won't tell us how only he can pick up his hammer. So Doogie Howard here is scanning it to see if he could find something. Like I haven't done that already."

"What do you mean he's the only one that can pick it up?" Skye asked. 

"Apparently 'only the worthy' can pick it up." Tony said. "Even the Hulk couldn't. Everyone here except May, Nat and Fitz tried."

"Wow!"

"Where is Doctor Banner?" Jemma asked. 

All the Avengers, Skye and Pepper all looked sad. "Oh."

Coulson looked at his watch. "It's pretty late. I should take my people and get out of your hair." He said to Tony. 

"Well you're all welcome anytime. Especially you, Phil." Pepper said. 

May gave Skye a look, obviously questioning wether or not Skye was coming back. Skye shook her head and mouthed the words "Not Yet."

"Well...." Steve said standing up, "Let me walk you guys out."

Jemma walked over to where she had been sitting when a dwarf came really close to her head. "Simmons!" Fitz called out. 

With the new reflexes that she had, Simmons turned around. She ducked and lost her balance. She reached for the nearest things she could, which happened to be Steve's hand. She missed and went for Thor's hammer instead. 

She grabbed it and stiffened her arm to brace herself. But she wasexpecting the hammer to stop her fall. Only... It didn't. The hammer went down with her. 

"Dammit, Fitz!" She said clutching her arm. "Watch where you're bloody going!"

She used the coffee table to pull herself up. She then grabbed the hammer and pulled it back up on the table. "What is this a hazing? Only the 'worthy' can move the ham--" 

She trailed off as everyone stared. May abruptly said "We're leaving!" And she grabbed Jemma's arm and dragged both her and Fitz towards the Quinjet with Weaver, Mac, and Hunter following. 

Darcy shouted, "Holy Crap! Someone lifted Mew-Mew!"

Thor -who had been looking like someone peed on his Cheetos- finally spoke up. "Son of Coul! Wait! Let me speak to Dr. Simmons at least. She would make a fine new mem--"

"NO!" Bobbi, Skye, May, and Coulson all said. 

Cap said, "But..."

"NO!" Bobbi, Skye, May, and Coulson all said

Coulson walked up to Skye, "Come here I'll help you up."

"Ummm..." Skye said looking at the Avengers, they all were looking at her to see her reaction. "I think I'll stay." 

Coulson looked disappointed and then passive. "I understand." And he started walking out. 

"Bobbi?" Nat said, "You still have that invitation on the Avengers."

Coulson responded "And all three of you are welcome back to SHIELD." To Steve, Nat, and Clint. 

As the Avengers watched the Quinjet Steve said "Welcome to the Avengers, Skye."


	14. Post-Credits Scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, if this were an actual episode, it be the post credit scene.

After the rest of the Avengers went to bed, Skye jacked JARVIS. she had him stop tracking her movements. 

2 hours later she ended up in an abandoned building about 17 blocks away from Avenger tower. 

"Hey!" She called out. "I know you're here!"

The man with the straggly hair stepped out. Her eyes hurt from the glare of silver. 

"You lied to me, Bucky" Skye said, "Steve's been looking for you for a long time."


End file.
